Just Because
by Vampirycent
Summary: [KaRe] Kai & Rei have been dating for about 6 months… Then Kai gets a tongue piercing and Rei gets very annoyed. R&R. Oneshot. Shonenai fluff!


**A/N** : Heh, it's just pure and utter fluff really and I wrote it "just because" – hence the title. _Basically_ Kai & Rei are a couple and have been dating for about 6 months… Then Kai gets a tongue piercing and Rei gets _very_ annoyed (hehe).

Kai is 18 going on 19  
Rei has just turned 18  
Tyson is 17 going on 18  
Max is 17  
Lee is 19  
Mariah… Is dead. She was killed by orcs. But that's another story. _Anyway_…

**Warning** : Yaoi-ness. Major fluff. If you don't like either of these things, firstly your are _totally_ in the wrong place and are free to leave; and secondly… Uh… Just go. Now.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

"What.. The fuck.. Is _that_ Kai?" The owner of two angry golden eyes glared into his boyfriend's mouth at the piece of metal stuck through his tongue. The teen's crimson eyes glared back, rapidly filling with sarcasm which was soon to be voiced.

"It's a piercing Rei." He paused, pushing some stray hairs from his eyes. "I _told_ you I was going to get it done."

Rei was not impressed. Why had his boyfriend suddenly felt the need to do this to himself? It meant he couldn't kiss him for a while for one thing, and it was totally unhygienic, but most of all… That was a _hole_… In his _tongue_… It was just messed up!

"Are you actually going to leave it there?" The jet-haired adolescent inquired rudely to his equally as pissed off lover, who slowly nodded his head. Rei's eyes slitted and he looked utterly disgusted. "I can't believe you Kai, that's fucking hideous… I want it gone or you'll be seeing _much_ less of me."

A long ponytail whipped out as the neko turned on his heel and left the irate Russian behind. Sighing, Kai slumped against the tree he and Rei had just been arguing under. He loved the guy, but seriously… Sometimes he just couldn't understand him. That used to be what he loved about his black-haired boy, the fact that he was so quirky and understanding at the same time. Now things were a little bit different : Rei was more up-tight and generally irritable, while Kai just felt trapped inside a place he didn't want to be.

Things like this had been troubling both the young men for a while, but neither really wanted the relationship to end, although their argument hadn't been the first one of that day. No, it was more like the third or fourth – They argued over anything and everything.

'Why me?' Kai cursed the heavens and closed his eyes, he needed to think. There was no way he was going to lose Rei over a piece of metal, nor _to_ a piece of metal… But he didn't really want to take it out either, and Kai could be stubborn to boot.

------------------------------------

Rei wandered around the grassy mess of his best friend's back yard, pacing and muttering about how Kai could make life so difficult.

Watching his friend, Lee smirked. "You need to calm down, it's just a piercing… You never had a problem with me getting mine."

"_You_ aren't my boyfriend!" Rei threw himself onto the floor next to the lion and growled lightly, sighing. "He needs to sort out his priorities." He paused before adding : "Bloody Russians."

Lee chuckled at his life-long friend and gently patted him on the shoulder. "Just remember Rei, despite the problems you guys are having, you know that you love each other. If it really means that much to you, try talking _to_ him instead of talking _at_ him about it, you know Kai would do anything for you."

To this Rei made no coherent reply but instead decided to mutter and growl to himself. Lee was right, he loved Kai with all his heart but sometimes the guy could be a little too laidback. It was Kai's 'I don't care' attitude that he'd fallen in love with, but now it was just annoying. They'd talked about moving in together but if they kept arguing the way they were there would be no chance in hell of that – They'd drive each other up the wall. Rei sighed deeply as he felt the usual after-argument upset, this earned him another pat on the back from Lee.

"Keep you chin up Rei." He sighed, rolling onto his side to face his friend. "You have to work things out with Kai, they've been going downhill for a couple of months now. I guess it's either a make up or break up… Whichever one, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Lee." Rei looked up at the yellow eyes baring sympathy. Lee was too good to him : He'd never really liked Kai but was great to him for Rei's sake. And he was always so trust-worthy. 'I've got to think things through.' The neko closed his eyes and lay back in the grass, sighing lightly. 'Why me?'

------------------------------------

"Rei's driving me mad."

"Calm down! It's not the end of the world!"

"No, but it might be the end of the relationship."

_Silence_. He didn't _mean_ that did he? "Uh… Kai? You sure that's a good idea?"

"Listen guys, I know you're looking out for us but I'm sick of all the fucking arguing. It's driving me crazy."

Tyson and Max exchanged nervous glances as they watched their annoyed friend gather up rubbish from around the room, tidying up after the blonde's inability to keep the flat clean. It wasn't even Kai's flat, it belonged to Tyson, but everyone stayed there occasionally – And it would always be Kai who tidied up in the end.

Max turned his gaze back to the elder blunette. "I don't think breaking up with him would be good for you. It's been six months Kai, I'm sure you can work it out."

"Yeah!" Tyson piped up. "I mean… You _do_ still love him, right?" The Russian sighed and turned to face the younger teens. He raised an eyebrow at Tyson in a very sarcastic manner. Tyson blushed slightly. "Stupid question, huh."

"I'll say." Kai went back to cleaning the room as Max gave his navy-haired friend the 'that-was-pretty-fucking-dumb' look. Tyson blushed again.

"Sorry… I was just _asking._"

"Hn." Was the only reply.

------------------------------------

It had been two days since the argument and neither Kai nor Rei had seen hide or hair of each other. This was really starting to bug them as each thought the other was avoiding them. However, it just happened to be coincidence…

"Tyson!" The neko called out. "Hey… You seen Kai?" The blunette noted the angst in his friend's eyes and became slightly worried.

"He's in town I think… Is everything alright? You look a bit wound up." Sighing, Rei nodded his reply.

"I'm fine I just… I just haven't seen Kai since our argument… Do you… Is he… Avoiding me?"

"Uh… He thought _you_ were avoiding _him_!" Tyson explained. "But no, he's not avoiding you. He wants to talk to you." The teen hushed his voice to a murmur. "Keep working at it Rei, he loves the fuck out of you." He playfully punched his jet-haired friend in the arm before dashing off, calling back. "Gotta go man, talk later okay? Good luck!"

Rei muttered to himself and cursed at nothing. He'd done this often. 'I just want to talk to Kai!' He growled lightly "Oh Kai, where are you?"

"Right here." Rei jumped a mile! He spun round and looked into the loving crimson eyes of his boyfriend… Still equipped with that _thing_ in his mouth. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, I was just in thought."

"Rei…" The blunette fidgeted in an uncomfortable manner, brushing some stray hairs from his partner's face. "We need to talk."

"I know." Rei sighed, looking up at Kai who opened his arms to let his jet-haired love in. The teen obliged and cuddled his Russian close, there was _no way_ he'd let this end, Kai meant far too much to him for them to be arguing over tiny things. It would be good to sort everything out. As Rei was in these thoughts, a warm pair of lips collided with his and the arms around him tightened their grip. 'No, I won't let Kai go… Kami, he's _such_ a good kisser!' The neko tightened his own grip as he allowed Kai's tongue to slip between his lips… Something felt different, in a _really_ good way. Just as Rei was beginning to become lost in the kiss Kai pulled back and gazed down at his partner, an amused look playing across his face. Rei became indignant. "_What_?"

"You loved that, didn't you?" The blunette smirked. Rei was slightly confused… Of course he'd loved it! "Wasn't something a little… Different?"

'No fucking way…' The neko didn't know what emotion to feel as Kai stuck his tongue out and played with his tongue bar, chuckling at his partner's face, which slowly looked at the floor, slightly red.

"Kissing isn't the only thing it effects, you know…" Rei's head shot up and he broke into a grin – Kai was giving him a _very_ sultry look. "Rei?"

"Mmm?"

"No more arguing, okay? I love you, I don't want to argue any more." Rei cuddled Kai and smiled happily.

"Definitely. I love you too." Kai smiled too and wrapped an arm around his love's waist.

"Let's go home then."

The two joined hands and headed back toward Kai's home, getting some quizzical looks from the people they passed by. Rei giggled and lightly rested his head on Kai's shoulder as they walked. "Hey Kai… Doesn't that hurt?" An evil chuckle slipped from Kai's throat in reply, an idea forming in his mind. He leant down toward Rei's ear to whisper, smirking.

"It hurts Rei… But I'm a masochist."

The neko laughed out loud and flung his arms around Kai. "Oh Kai, I love you!" He flushed red as a great deal of people stared in disbelief at the sight of two _male_ teens in each others arms. Kai snickered and kissed Rei's forehead.

"You too Rei." He sighed, ruining his bad-boy perverted image that he'd just given off. He paused, letting the couple carry on walking homeward before adding : "Forever."

------------------------------------


End file.
